


It’s A New Soundtrack

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Category: blue bloods
Genre: F/M, Mainly Danny/Linda, Prompts/Requests, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The reagans come as needed, and charcater, im a swiftie, in the comments, janko - Freeform, lindanny, please suggest a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Every chapter is a different character or pairing/couple to a different Taylor Swift song.****Please don’t be shy! If you want to see something specific, drop a request in the comments!
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Erin Reagan/Jack Boyle, Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan, Jamie Reagan/Eddie Janko
Kudos: 6





	1. The One-Folklore

She crosses her arms bitterly, watching in contempt at the sight. She loves him, isn't that enough? And even if it's more like 'you're the best sex I've ever had', doesn't he want her?

Marianne Romano tosses her long, rich brown hair over her shoulder. If the scene before her gets any sweeter, she's sure she'll throw up the low fat yogurt she ate. 

‘We were something don't you think so? Tossing pennies in the pool. It was only yesterday....‘

So it wasn't really yesterday, it just feels like it. But she wants him back, which is strange, cause her call to fame is leaving her men high and dry. 

"How'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Seven Eleven," he swings an arm around her, guiding her to the next fair game. 

That stupid blonde tramp laughs at him, smiling at the white and red stuffed bear he just won for her. 

Marianne cocks her head, stands straight, and walks up the them, exaggerating her gait. "There you are, Danny!" She lays a hand on his chest, glancing at the blonde. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"And you're going to keep looking." The blonde slips from his hug, grabs his hand, and pulls him away.

She wants to stamp her foot like a two year old who didn't get an extra cookie. She is the hottest bitch in the school, so why does Little Miss Innocent get him?

‘Why are you doing this?’ "In my defense, I have none for never leaving well enough alone." But she leaves anyways, her wishes not coming true. 

Marianne's driving home in her red convertible, no use in digging up the grave another time. She stops behind the cars in front of her, staring blankly out the window. She does a double take when she sees a mass of familiar unruly hair. It can't be the same curls that belong to him, can it? She sighs, shaking her head. It's not him; why would it be him? She knows he's happy with the smiley innocent. She can see he's better off without her crazy. ‘And it would've been sweet, if it could've been me.’

She's moving again, almost robotically, as she thinks about him. She wants him, but knows she can't have him. She would love to wake up to him, instead of waking up alone. 

‘But it would've been fun, if you had been the one.’


	2. It’s Nice To Have A Friend-Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decides it really is nice to have a friend, especially one who will stick with you through thick and thin

Danny walks with Linda on the way home, school bells ringing in the distance. It's winter, the sidewalk chalk and empty branches are covered in snow. 

"Oh, damn!" Linda curses freely, her hands in her coat pockets. "I lost my glove!"

Without hesitation, he gives her his. He hates them anyway, too itchy and too constricting. Her smile is worth the possible embarrassment that will come with the question. "Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

He realizes it's nice to have a friend, a friend that's a little more than a friend, but less than a girlfriend. He feels like he can tell her anything, and he does. He passes her notes, sticks them in her locker and lunchbox when she's not looking. 

It's now summer, light pink sky glowing in the trees. He's on the roof with her, watching the sun sinking down. There's no curfew, they're not teenagers anymore. Well, she still is, but she's in college now and doesn't have her parents' rules to live by. 

"I've been stressed out lately," she says, hand on her stomach. 

"Yeah, me too." He grabs the hand on her stomach, and squeezes it, silently telling her stress isn't really worth... well, the stress. It's nice to have a friend. 

It's winter again, well, October, but it sometimes feels like winter. The church bells ring and he's kissing and holding her, smelling her summery perfume. She smells like a warm, summer day on the beach with a mimosa. 

He opens the door to the house, and sweeps her up in his arms. She laughs happily as he crosses the threshold; he looks into her radiant sapphire eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Reagan."

It's technically his parents' house because they couldn't find (afford) an apartment right then, but the big house will do for a while. 

She calls his bluff so easily. She knows when he's lying or when he's scared and he says he isn't. He comes clean always, but still tells her he's okay, and still calls her 'babe'. 

"You have my back?" She asks when thinks get rough and uncertain.

"Yeah. Everyday."

The small apartment didn't feel like home, but this... this feels like home. It's big, but not huge. It's warm and cozy, and she loves it. It feels like home, she keeps telling herself as they stay in bed the whole weekend. 

Yes, it's nice to have a friend, especially if that friend is forever faithful.


	3. New Year’s Day- Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants his midnights, but it looks like she’ll forever be picking up bottles with him on New Year’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I love this song

Linda O'Shea sighs as she bends over to pick up the bottles from the previous night's party. She looks to her boyfriend, who is slowly doing the same thing as she. Unlike her, though, he is a teensy but hung over. 

She doesn't like this, any of it. All in all, it was a nice party, though, despite everything. Of course, New Year's Eve patties are always nice. At least they should be with the champagne and candles and loud music and glitter on the floor. She wonders why they're such a staple. Why candle wax and Polaroids litter the hardwood floor, why girls carry the shoes down in the lobby. 

*************

He squeezes her hand three times in the back of the taxi. She smiles at him reassuringly, planning to make a shit load of coffee when they get to his house. She wants to say something; she wants his midnights, his mistakes.

"Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I can recognize anywhere." 

He looks at her, confusion obvious on his tired face. He smiles then, softly, truly, gently. "I will hold on to you."

She's satisfied with that, curling into his side and closing her eyes for the remainder of the ride. She knows this can't last, though. It just can't. She can't be living in fear that he'd be snatched away from her all too soon. 

‘Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you.’ 

But it turns out she doesn't need to hold on to the memories as desperately as she thought she needed to. She is biting her lip as she listens to his nervous but confident speech in the kitchen of the house. 

"I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe. Or if you strike out and you're crawling home. I'll stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you're turning away. I want your midnights, it's going to be you and me forever more."

She's nodding now, happy tears flowing down her cheeks. She hugs him tightly, kissing him with so much love. She will have his midnights, his mistakes, his fears, and his failures. She'll have it all, cause now she's not just Linda Rose O'Shea. Now she's Linda Rose O'Shea soon-to-be Mrs. Danny Reagan. 

She could actually come to like New Year's Day.

A/n  
I promise not all of these are going to be Lindanny


	4. All You Had To Do Was Stay- 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he had to do was stay

Erin lets out a shattering breath as she watches him leave again, only this time for good. He's left her a lot, but he's always come back. He leaves, comes back, and bangs her like nothing at all happened. 

How is she going to make it all her on own? She's a single mother now, with a twelve year old daughter who understands more than she'd like. 

She looks at the picture on the dresser, "all you had to do was stay."

Three days later, he's calling her again. She finally picks up, listens to the sap story he has rehearsed oh-so-well. He wants back the love he gave to her. "I want to believe you. But I can't." 

The more she thinks, the less she knows. She just knows he drove them away. She goes back to work, and he that's when he decides it's a fine time to leave her and Nicky. Didn't he see she wanted to work as much as she wanted to be a Mom?

"All you had to do was stay, Jack. You had me in the palm of your hand. Why lock me out when I let you in?" She hangs up on him, feeling a new set of tears. 

She wants to talk to someone, maybe her sister in law. She's probably the most sympathetic and caring person she knows. 

Linda tries her best to comfort Erin, but she really can't. Not after her history with Jack. No one knows about her secrets, and she's not about to tell them. "I know you think it's your fault, probably. But it's not. This is what he wanted. He ended it."

"But he's all I wanted. Just not like this."

"Erin, any man willing to back up and go after twelve years of marriage is not worth his salt! I'm very sorry you're feeling like this, and I will stuff my face with high calorie food with you, but you are better off without that jerk!"

She knows Linda's right. Years go by, and she knows Linda's right. But then he comes back, and wants her again. She thinks she wants him, but she remembers her sister in law's words of wisdom and fury. 

‘All you had to do was stay’, she thinks, watching him leave after she reigned triumphant. "But I'm so glad you didn't."


	5. 22-Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with strangers, living her own life, partying... what more could a girl ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22- aka one of the greatest songs in the world

Nicky can't believe it. Finally. She is finally free of that cop world. She's in LA now, happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. 

"It's miserable and magical." She whispers to herself as she smiles at the recent birthday card hanging on her fridge. She's twenty two now, out of college and living her best life. 

She calls up her friends. They party all day and have breakfast at midnight. They dress up like hipsters, making fun of their exes. She's falling in love with a stranger, with this town, with the notion of being free. 

"You don't know about me, but I bet you want to," the stranger smiles at her, and she can't deny it sounds very intriguing. 

She's sad, though, thinking about her family in New York. How her Mom struggled with this, how she was actually against it. She thinks about her Aunt and Uncle, how they're back where they were twenty some old years ago- living with children they can barely afford in a house they can barely afford. At least her cousin is in college on a sociology scholarship or something like that. She thinks about her other Aunt and Uncle; the idea of them riding together like a good Bonnie and Clyde still feels romantic. 

"Every thing will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're twenty two." Which means the stranger is at least a year older, but Nicky doesn't care. She dances with him, all her remorse fading away. 

"This place is too crowded," she yells over the music. 

"Too many 'cool kids'," the stranger agrees. 

"Let's ditch the whole scene."

They end up dreaming instead of sleeping, forgetting about their heartbreaks. She still sleeps though, dreaming about the stranger, her life in New York, her future in LA. 

She sighs when she wakes up, finding the stranger in her bed. She has a headache and a twinge of guilt, but pushes those feelings away. It's so much better in LA where she doesn't have to listen to cop talk, or get her ideas ignored by everyone but Aunt Linda, or have to listen to lectures about throwing her life away. 

"I'm happy and free. It's magical."


	6. Mean-Speak Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he’d always end up on top

Danny refuses to let the bullies get to him. So what if he learns slower than everyone else? So what if he has to read things over and over to understand? So what if he isn't good with those pesky feelings? So what, so what, so what?

Their words are like knives, weapons, and swords that they use against him. They get him feeling like a nothing, even in his teen and adult years. Their voices are like nails on a chalkboard, calling him out. They bring his insecurities to life, his fears, his dreads. 

He hates them, but all he has to do is remind himself of one thing: ‘someday, I 'll be big enough so they can't hit me, and all they'll be is mean.’

That's what they are- just mean. It always bugs him when they use wildfire lies and humiliation in order to hurt the weaker man. He hates it when they point out the flaws, the imperfections, the mistakes. 

He blocks them out until he learns he can do something about it. Bullies like to fight with words, he'll fight back with words. They want to use their fists, so will he. He takes it upon himself to be the anti-bully; if a kid is being bullied, he'll give the bully what for. He does this for a while, going along just fine, always fighting back, until he meets her. 

"All they are is mean. And liars, and pathetic, and alone in life. And mean!" She tells him, not wanting to see him getting hurt again. 

"I need to protect the world from bullies."

"All they're ever gonna be is mean. You've got a good heart, but if you feel the need to rid the streets of assholes, become a cop!"

He looks at her as if he's never thought of that. Of course he's thought of it- the cop part at least. He's known for years he's wanted to be a cop; but for the purpose of getting ride of bullies? What a genius idea!

Which is why he can't help himself, years down the road, when he meets his childhood bully selling drugs on the street. He takes great pleasure in seeing the scumbag slowly realize who he is. 

"I always told you I'd be big enough so you can't hit me," he sneers at the bully behind bars. "I made something of myself, but all you're ever gonna be is a mean and pathetic liar all alone in life."

Danny hates bullies, but he takes great delight in locking them behind bars.


	7. The Best Day- Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary looks back on her best days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the tears I will cause

Mary Reagan watches her five year old son try desperately to help her two year old daughter on with the big coat. He's only five, but he understands his responsibilities. 

He looks up at her when she laughs, his smile is wide. He runs and runs past the pumpkins and attaches himself to her legs. His sister follows suit, both smiling like nothing in the world could ruin their best day. 

Mary frowns as she watches her thirteen year old daughter storm through the living room and straight upstairs. She follows, her heart breaking when she sees painful tears. 

"I don't know how they can be so mean," she cries into her arms. "They're my friends."

Mary leads her down the stairs and to the car. She and Erin talk and drive until the next town. They window shop for the remainder of the day, all the harsh words and the names forgotten. 

Mary's kids have an excellent father; his strength is making them stronger. And she knows for a fact that God constantly smiles on her family. Danny thinks Joe is better than him in every way, Erin says the house is pretty, Joe's got space to run and hide with his baby brother. 

Mary finds a video of a three year old Jamie, painting diligently under the watchful eye of Oldest Brother. She's next to her last baby, handing him colors and talking to him. It's the nice age of pirate ships and princesses, an age of innocence. 

"Daddy's smart!" Jamie claims loudly and proudly. "And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world!" He spreads his arms as wide as they can go. 

Now all her babies are grown up, two have spouses and kids, one has a faithful girlfriend, and one is on his way to be a lawyer. They're all staring at her, sad, heartbroken. She's holding her husband's hand, looking at her family- her babies, their babies. Her grandkids. 

"We've had the best days with you," Jamie whispers the last words she'll ever hear.


	8. I’m Only Me When I’m With You- Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lights her world

Linda O'Shea closes her eyes and smiles beneath the stars. She's next to her fiancé, holding his hand, painting pictures with him across the sky. 

‘Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing. Every thing I need is right by my side.’

"Danny? I don't want to live without you."

"I don't want to live without you, either, which is why I put that ring on your finger." He taps the shiny diamond and kisses her lips. 

Linda frowns, watching him cry. She feels her heart hurting for him, and she doesn't know how to help. She sits next to him, her hand on his shoulder. She's only up when he's not down, and right now, she's on the ground with him. She holds onto him, letting him cry, letting him rant. It's the very least she could do, and as she rubs his back, she thinks of the best thing she could do. 

Linda's mad, mad at him for doing something so incredibly stupid and dangerous. She wants to run away and hide somewhere secluded; somewhere she could scream at the sky and not seem crazy. He drives her crazy half the time, but she still tries to tell him what she feels is one hundred percent real. He feels the exact same way, and the crazy is still hard, but they make it through. 

She's just a small town girl, she acknowledges that. Staten Island is far from the big city that Manhattan is, but she likes the suburbia. She likes how mundane it is to wake to birds chirping. Even though she's married with a career in the making, she's still trying to figure out what is and isn't real. She's been conned many times, and she's getting better at recognizing it. 

He doesn't try to hide his tears and deepest fears, not really anyways. Even if he wants to, she will see right through him and ask what's wrong. She knows every thing about him, and while that proves annoying in some cases, it's comforting now. She knows his worries and she agrees with him. 

"I'm only me when I'm with you, y'know." She smiles at him in the dim room, covers providing warmth. 

"And I can't live without you, so it works out well."

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I did this as my first chapter


End file.
